Psych Central
by Hardyhop
Summary: What happens when a young boy by the name of Yugi Motou is getting transferred to another psychic ward? The Domino Psychic Ward. The one where all of the REALLY crazy folks go! You know, Psych Central! Make decisions and see how he fares with the other patients, all while unraveling the mystery of his true destiny and how he got there in the first place! Yugi x Various
1. Off you go!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or you. The only thing I probably do own are some of the character's portrayals .**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Off you go!**

Your name is Yugi...Yugi Motou

You have pale skin, wide amethyst eyes, red, black, and blonde tri color hair, and a little something you like to call 'lighting bangs'.

People say you look like HIM, but they always try to avoid telling you who HE is.

"RISE AND SHINE ERRBODY! WAKE UP OR I'LL WHOOP ALL YA'LL ASSES!" was yelled as a girl with brown hair came bolting through the halls.

Seriously, she was breaking like **Mach 2**.

"Wake up or we'll do it for you." A calmer and much more mannerable voice said, this time the voice was male. He too, had brown hair, but he walked calmly through the halls.

'Yup that ward's going to be rowdy.' You think as you slowly get out of bed and stretch your tiny limbs. You're only 4'10, but today you wish you were a hell of a lot bigger.

You were being transferred to a new ward. You had NO idea what they were like at the Domino Psychiatric Ward or as the others called it,'Psych Central'.

You took care of your basic necessities, grabbed the suitcase you had packed last night, and waited….and waited…and way- The girl came back running backwards "BEEP. BEEP. BEE-WOAH!" The brunette looked up at the room number.

"Man, I was **WAY** off!" she opens the door… "EY YO! YOU PATIENT 6154?

"…No." You say.

"Aight!", and she walked off just like that… "Wait just a ducking minute!"…did she just say 'ducking'?

"Damn he **DOES** look like him! C'mon kid!" she reaches her hand out to you.

You take her hand and begin to walk down the halls.

"Hey! I never got your name!" She asks.

"...Yugi"

And before you know it, you're in the back of a car being driven to the new ward.

'Well…off I go!' You think, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this was kind of slow, but I think you'll like the next chapter better! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. The look-alike crew?

**Once again I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...Wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: The look alike crew?**

You got out of the car as the two brunettes led you inside of the building. "By the way, the name's Mana and this is Mahad." she said, pointing to the other who gave a nod. They took you to a small room and sat you down on a couch.

"We'll be right back, okay?" Mana said, as they took their leave, but not before closing the door behind them.

You looked around the room. It was nice for such a small room! It had marble flooring, lively red walls, and very interesting paintings on said walls. You froze as you heard talking going on behind the door. You didn't want to be nosy, but you couldn't help but listen.

"Do you know whose son that is!?" said a foreign voice, trying to keep a hush tone.

'Are they talking about me?' You thought.

"SHH! Yugi can't know about it...not yet" said a voice that was obviously Mana's.

'I can't know about what?'

'What are they even talking about?'

Everything was silent after Mana uttered that sentence. You stared at the door for a while, thinking about whether to get up and press your ear against the door or stay put.

Just as you were about to do the former, the door swung open, and in walked a man dressed in a red suit, with silver hair, and mischievous brown eyes. You couldn't help but notice the bangs that obscured his left eye.

You wanted to ask what happened, or if something happened, but you thought it would be best if you kept that question to yourself.

"Hello Yugi, and welcome to the Domino Psychiatric Ward", said the silver haired man.

You swallowed and said, "O-oh, thank you." Due to years of isolation, you weren't used to interacting with others. Your voice often came out soft and whispery due to not speaking much.

They took you to a room where there were a lot of other guys! Wait… some of these guys that looked similar to one another. They were all talking, playing games, or whatever, until they saw you. EVERYONE's attention was on you. It made you nervous and you didn't like it.

So, whaddaya say/do?

Do you

A: Softly utter "…What is this? The look-alike crew?"

B: Decide to stay quiet. "…"

C: Back out of the room saying "Nope. Nope. Nope."

If you chose A: Everyone chuckles a bit as you blush. You also can't help but notice the brunette with blue eyes staring into your soul. "Okay, I like this guy!" A guy with chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and equally pale hair says. He sounds…British.

If you chose B: Everyone stares at you until a guy with blond hair and honey brown eyes walks up to you and shakes your hand, "Hi! I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler." You take note that he has a thick Brooklyn accent. Another boy that looks identical to the guy with the brown eyes and pale skin is staring at you, blushing. The only difference is that his hair is tamer. He looks…smitten.

If you chose C: You can hear snickering coming from two guys with tan skin, purple eyes, and sandy blonde hair. "He's funny!" says the one with the tamer hair. "I wanna hug him!" the one with the straight jacket ridiculously wild hair adds. He then sports a devious smile, which looks creepy to be honest. "Now, if I were only out of this Ra-damned thing…"

Mahad finally says, "Don't even think about it Malik."

"Aww! But I really wanted to show him my trick!"

"NO!" everyone in the room with the exception of you and the devious looking pale boy says.

"What? I think it's kind of cool!" Says said pale boy.

Pegasus decides to speak up "So, who would like to show Yugi-boy around?"

* * *

So! Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, you guys get to vote on who shows you around! Sorry Atem or Yami wasn't in this one, but I guarantee you that one of them will be in the next one depending on your vote. And yes, in this particular story, Atem and Yami are two different people.

And don't worry there are a lot more character's coming...Trust me. This story just might have the whole damn Duel Monsters cast at some point...or somewhere near it. **If you would be so kind, please review and vote!^-^**


	3. Introductions! Ain't no passing craze!

**Chapter 3: Introductions! Ain't no passing craze!**

**I don't own anythin' but the story and portrayals once agin!**

* * *

"So, who would like to show Yugi-boy around?"

Malik jumps from his seat, **"ME! ME! ME! OOH! ME!"**

"Aren't we all **forgetting** something?" everyone looks to the brunette with the striking blue eyes.

"…" Silence filled the room for a whole two minutes, before Mana snapped her fingers,"**OH YEAH!** Y'all done forgots to introduce yaselves!"

Malik begins jumping up and down, "I'm Malik! I'm Bipolar[1] and** proud** of it! Sometimes I wish I wasn't…." For a whole minute an intense feeling of gloom and silence filled the whole room. It's amazing how much the feeling of melancholy spread like the plague in such a short time. And just as fast as the miserable personality came, Malik bounces back into sunshine land once again.

"Anyway, enough about me! That guy over there holding the mirror is Joey!" You never noticed the blonde was holding a mirror until now. He seemed to looking at his reflection a little too lovingly.

"If you couldn't tell he's Narcissistic."[2]

"I am NOT a narcissist I'm just...Better than everyone else! And people can't handle that." The blonde retorts, while running a hand through his hair.

Malik stares at Joey for a couple of seconds before looking back to you. "Anyway, the guy that looks like me is Marik! He has Histrionic personality disorder!"[3]

"SUUUUUP!" Said boy says loudly,

"The crazy looking white haired guy is Bakura! He has Schizo"[4]

"What's that? More tea Pippi Longstocking? I thought you didn't like tea? I'm Slenderman you know, I'm like Slenderman." He's holding an empty cup to the air and talking to nothing.

"….Okaaaaay, and the other one with the tame hair is his twin Ryou, he has real bad anxiety disorder[4] and a PLETHORA of phobias…...aaaaand something else too but the doctors aren't quite sure."

"H-hello." His voice was BARELY above a whisper… Did his blush just intensify?

A boy with hair similar to yours walks in. You turn your attention towards him and notice, the ONLY differences in physical appearance that he's taller than you, manlier/older looking, and his eyes are garnet red.

"Oh! Welcome back! Yugi, this is Ya-. " Malik is cut off by the white haired teen.

"I'm Yami." His voice is a deep baritone, and it fits right along with his handsome features. Yami stands up, walks over to you, encases his larger hand into your tiny one, and stares into your eyes with pure love in his.

You think he's charming and all, but you don't really like the close contact. After all, you JUST met him.

Malik rolls his eyes and puts on an annoyed look, "OH RAAAA…That's…Well…You know his name already, this guy has OLS."[5]

Yami butts in, "I do NOT."

You put on a confused look, and think 'OLS?'

Malik scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, I know you're confused, but you're better off not knowing." …His arms were not out of that straight jacket a couple of seconds ago.

"OH! And the 'Aren't we all forgetting something?' guy is Seto Kaiba! Poor guy suffers from antisocial personality disorder."[6]

Seto just stares into your soul with those cold, unfeeling, ice blue eyes. Staring. Staring. It's making you nervous.

'….Wait…Isn't he the CEO of Kaiba Corp?' You're pulled from your thoughts by Malik's voice. There ARE more of us, but they're…bullies." "And by that, we mean their temperament is worse than ours!" Bakura interjects, "I think it would be best if you steer clear of someone who calls himself Atem. Guy has Psychosis[7], DID[8], and Metathesiophobia[9] like you wouldn't Belieeeve!"

"Yeah! One minute the guy's big,bad Atem and then sweet, sensitive 'Pharaoh' the next." Joey says, while still looking at his reflection obsessively.

Marik decides to chime in and says, "And his cronies are pretty** EFFED** too!"

You take note of that…You make sure you take note of **THAT**.

Joey hesitantly turns away from his reflection to look at you, "So, what's your issue?"

"PTSD[10] and…amnesia."[11] You answer with an ashamed look on you face.

"What happened little one?" Yami says, his face has concern written all over it.

"I…caused the death of someone dear to me. I don't remember who, but all I know is that they meant a lot to me. Almost the world."

Just then you swore you saw a flash of jealousy in Yami and Ryou's eyes.

Mana places a hand on your shoulder, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She says, actually serious for once.

You utter a simple "Thank you."

You can tell that you're time here is going to be **VERY** interesting.

* * *

**Introductions! What a wonderful phrase! Introductions! Ain't no passin' craze!**

**Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, I told you Yami or Atem (even though he was only mentioned) would be in this one! **

**Atem might be in the next one, I'm going to see if I can work him in. I'm not going to spoil anything, but you probably know how he's going to react when he first meets you.**

**Vocab: **

** disorder is a condition in which a person has periods of depression and periods of being extremely happy or being cross or irritable.**

** personality disorder is a condition in which people have an excessive sense of self-importance, an extreme preoccupation with themselves, and lack of empathy for others.**

**3. Histrionic personality disorder is a mental health condition in which people act in a very emotional and dramatic way that draws attention to themselves.**

**4. Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that makes it hard to: Tell the difference between what is real and not real; Think clearly; Have normal emotional responses; Act normally in social situations.**

** 5. Obsessive Love Syndrome is an overwhelming attraction to another person. It is at this point the relationally dependent person becomes dependent on a romantic interest, usually resulting from the slightest bit of attention from the person they are attracted to. Sometimes it can take as little as a single glance or a smile to form an attachment. **

**6. Antisocial personality disorder is a mental health condition in which a person has a long-term pattern of manipulating, exploiting, or violating the rights of others. This behavior is often criminal.**

**7. Psychosis is a loss of contact with reality that usually includes: False beliefs about what is taking place or who one is (delusions) ; Seeing or hearing things that aren't there (hallucinations).**

**8.****Dissociative identity disorder** (**DID**), previously known as **multiple personality disorder** (**MPD**),[1] is a mental disorder on the dissociative spectrum characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, and is accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness.

**9. The fear of change.**

** -traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after you have gone through an extreme emotional trauma that involved the threat of injury or death.**

**11. ****Retrograde amnesia** refers to inability to recall memories before onset of amnesia. One may be able to encode new memories after the incident. Retrograde is usually caused by head trauma or brain damage to parts of the brain besides the hippocampus. The hippocampus is responsible for encoding new memory. Episodic memory is more likely to be affected than semantic memory. The damage is usually caused by head trauma.


	4. Stop Just

**Chapter 4: Stop. Just…**

**You all ready know wassup! (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

So Mana left you, and you sat down, played games, and actually got to know the gang. They were an interesting bunch! It was funny watching Kaiba and Joey argue, Malik dance around Bakura while he talked to thin air, Yami mess around with a stress ball with eyes that popped out, and Marik trying to do something outlandish to get everyone's attention.

You giggled at the scene until you felt someone nudge your arm.

"So…How are you liking Domino so far?" Ryou asked as he softly put his hand on your arm.

"Oh, I like it. It's… intriguing" You noticed Ryou had been gently rubbing your arm.

Ryou POV: '…Cute.'

Back to you(gi) : You blushed at Ryou's close contact, but didn't fail to notice Yami staring and squeezing the stress ball.

It was now noon, which means it won't be long before- "Lunch tiiiiiime!" Mana's voice rang as she sped down the halls. That sure caught everyone's attention. You swear that the stress ball would've lost its eyes if Mana hadn't sped by like she did.

"Why do people pay attention to Mana, but not me!?" Marik whined.

"I don't know? Maybe because you're boring!" Bakura said as he turned away from his little 'Imaginary-yet-not-so-imaginary' friend.

"Aww, but I'm fun!" Marik whined yet again.

Malik came out of nowhere and harshly whispered, "NO! No you are not!"

The whole thing sounded funny because Malik and Bakura have deep voices.

Anyway, you tried to be little Mr. Independent and find the cafeteria on your own. You wandered the hallways until… "Hey short stuff!" a deep baritone voice said, and it did NOT sound like Malik or Bakura.

A man with hair like yours, Ruby eyes, and tan skin walked up to you. He was being followed by a green haired guy and a guy with Purple/brown hair. "I haven't seen you around before. You new?" Your other doppelganger spoke.

You were feeling pretty chipper so you answered with, "Yup! Just arrived this morning! I'm Yugi, what's your name?"

The Brunette with purple bangs said, "You like, haven't heard of Atem yet?"

'Oh…shit.'

"Aren't you the Atem?"

"That's PHARAOH ATEM to you!"

"Like, just Atem is only reserved for-"

Your second doppelganger ever so rudely interrupted his Brunette haired accomplice, got all up in yo grill, and said, "Listen yugly, or whatever you call yourself. This whole building is MY palace, I am the pharaoh, I rule, and I. Don't. Like. You."

Now THAT. Hurt.

"Why?" You began before he cut you off.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" He yells.

"Yeah! Don't question him! He's the pharaoh! Because you suck… the…crap… from the sewer… no wait! "Just…Weevil. Stop. Just…Weevil no." The brunette and Pharaoh Atem said in unison.

"From the toilet…no wait. Yeah! The Sewer!"

The Pharaoh stomps on Weevil's foot. Hard. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Weevil jumps around holding his foot.

Pharaoh Atem snaps his fingers and says,

"Rex. Weevil. Let's get away from…whatever this "thing" is. It might give us the plague or some nasty shit like that."

The Pharaoh strides, Rex walks, and Weevil hops past you to the cafeteria.

As they turn the corner you hear the asshole 'Pharaoh Atem' say, "He's like a rat. Ra and the sun!" [1]

Although you were hurt. You wouldn't let THAT monstrosity of a person see it.

You shrug like you don't care, and begin your way off down the hall, to the cafeteria.

* * *

**1. Think of it as an Egyptian way of saying Jesus Christ.**

**Soooo...How did ya'll like them apples?**

**Looks like Atem has not taken a shine to you. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there is a whole lot more to come. I'm sick so...that depends how soon. It could be a lot or a little, I dunno.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, fav, whatever. I'm sick. I'm gonna lay down before I pass out.**


	5. All in good time

**Don't own jack!**

* * *

** Chapter 5: All in good time...**

You eventually make your way to the cafeteria. You get your lunch, which actually isn't half bad, and try to scout out your friends. And honestly, you never knew how many patients there were until now.

You were walking around and eventually found your friends at a table in the corner to the far right.

You were about to sit next you Ryou who was sitting across from Yami until, "Yugi! Yugi! Sit by me!" An overly excited Yami said, as he patted the chair next to him. You didn't want to upset him so you sat next to him, turned to Ryou, who looked somewhat sad, and said, "Hey, You can sit in front of me if you want…" Ryou seemed to light up at this, and jumped at the opportunity. You noticed Yami and the others had been watching you at some point. Hell, you even saw Joey blushing and looking at you through the reflection of his mirror. You were pretty creeped out for a while…that is until you all heard boisterous laughter coming from the center table.

You heard Seto mutter under his breath "Shit."

"And then, I used my Psychic Powers and left that bastard stumped!" Said a guy with green hair similar to the other called Weevil. "Nice one Roba!" a guy with shades said. Oh! And did I mention that Pharaoh Atem and his cronies were at said center table? You couldn't help but notice other followers you didn't see before. Two were tan and had scars, one had wild black hair and the other had white hair, another had blonde hair, shades, and a bandana.

"Um…Atem, I think we're missing someone." For someone that looked completely off his rocker, the black haired one was actually polite.

Pharaoh Atem stood up and said, "Roll call!" "Mako!" "Here!" "Bandit Keith!" "Sup… In America." "Akefia!" "Yeah?" "Espa Roba!""Psych!" "Rex and Weevil…"Like, Present." "Yeah!" "Dartz!" … "Dartz?" Suddenly a guy with rainbow hair pops up behind Atem. "Yes Pharaoh?" And you notice he has a speech impediment.

Atem flinched and screamed, "**OH SHIT!** Ra damn it Dartz! Don't sneak up on me like that! **Shit.** "

"Sowwy man."

You realized that you are beginning to notice a **NUMBER** of things. For one, all of the patients, including you, had this red glove with golden knuckles and a band with stars. Well, some people had stars, others didn't, and some people had more stars than others. "Um… You guys…" You started,

"What are these gloves for, exactly?" Malik was about to tell you, but Bakura beat him to the punch,

"It lets people know how bat shit crazy you are! You see, the stars represent your sanity level. Once you get ten stars and commit any kind of violent act, they send you into…"

He looks both ways, "The **PD**." Your face contorts into a puzzled look until Yami whispers in your ear "The padded room."

Bakura resumes, "Mainly, because you're deemed 'too crazy' for any kind of social interaction. If you're really good they'll take off a star, and send you back to the normal part of the hospital. People already see you as bonkers if you just have five stars!" You noticed everyone in your little group, with you as an exception, has three stars, while the Pharaoh's group has 6. That is not a good sign. "Why don't I have any stars?" You ask.

Marik answers your question with, "They don't give the noobs stars because they haven't been here long enough to do anything…drastic."

A concerned Joey butts into the conversation, "Jeez Yug, you been livin' under a rock or somethin'?"

You shrug, "I guess! At my old ward they never really let us out of our rooms."

Everyone looked at you with surprise.

"Yugi… What institution were you in previously?"

"Well, when I was little I was in institution 0 and I just recently left the GX institution."

Everyone looks shocked.

You look around, "What?"

"Well that explains everything…" Malik says.

"Explains what?"

Everyone hurriedly goes back to what they were doing.

Malik shakes his head "Oh, nothing, nothing."

_'…You know…I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. All in good time…' you think, 'All in good time.'_

* * *

**Woah! What are you planning? Anyway, as you can see, I decided to add a little abridged to the mix.**

**Annnnd. I'm gonna need some ideas for what happens next! So, if you've got any ideas, feel free to review and tell away!**

**Also tell me which characters you want to see more of!**


End file.
